


Des coups de maître

by malurette



Series: Coups bas et verbe haut [3]
Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fencing, FoeYay, Gen, Love/Hate, UST
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics pour les "méchants" parmi les Sélénites.<br/>1ère vignette : Mademoiselle et une arme bien-aimée. 2ème: Mademoiselle//Lope, Réparer une offense faite. 3ème : Mademoiselle et Lope, jeter comme un froid... 4ème : Mademoiselle et Séléné, avec de si jolies bouclettes. 5ème : Mademoiselle : la meilleure qui soit. 6ème : Monsieur-frère-du-Roi et le Maître d'Armes, négligé. 7ème : Mademoiselle et le Maître d'Armes, tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre de lui.<br/>8ème : Mademoiselle/Lope, Femme fatale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mademoiselle, Dague fidèle

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Son amie la plus fidèle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnage :** Mademoiselle, peut-être indices de Maître d’Armes/Mademoiselle  
>  **Genre :** mordant  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayrolles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "dague" pour 31_jours (o5 février '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300
> 
> "Celle qu'elle garde, intime, tout contre sa peau..."

Hormis son frère Jean, Mademoiselle n’a pas d’allié. Elle est sa propre personne hautement indépendante et gouverne ses relations d’une poigne de fer – elle ne fait pas mystère de son amour pour l’épée.

En revanche, elle tait soigneusement l’existence de sa compagne la plus fidèle, allons jusqu’à dire son amie la plus... intime. Toujours sous ses jupes, glissée dans sa jarretière, tout contre sa cuisse ; de façon à ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements – marche altière, danse, escrime – encore moins à pénétrer sa chair sa y être invitée. Placée de façon aussi à en glisser facilement quand il le faut ; elle tient parfaitement dans sa main. Elle devient une extension d’elle-même quand le besoin s’en fait sentir.

C’est peut-être triste, que cette fidèle ne soit qu’une dague ? Une arme si discrète, dévolue aux tâches les plus basses : la débarrasser des importuns ne méritant pas un bon duel ? alors que la glorieuse épée ne passe entre ses mains que de loin en loin, seulement empruntée mais jamais possédée ?

Même si tous s’accorde à reconnaître son habileté, sa supériorité, il ne sied pas aux femmes de la manier ouvertement. Quoi qu’elle le fasse avec grâce et force à la fois, allons... elle ne peut décemment pas pendre un fer à sa ceinture, cela déparerait ses jupes majestueuses et sa démarche de reine.

Et elle-même doit reconnaître, depuis que le Maître d’Armes l’a rejetée, qu’il en a été ainsi décidé : puisqu’on lui refuse l’éclat de l’épée clinquante, elle se complaît dans la fourberie de la dague celée.  
Après tout, elle se bat aussi bien avec n’importe quelle lame, et sait autant se défendre qu’attaquer vicieusement avec celle-ci. Et fi de la « tristesse » : Mademoiselle n’a pas la faiblesse pour cela.   
D’une défaite, elle sait toujours faire une victoire.


	2. Mademoiselle/Lope, Sur l'honneur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ceci n'est pas un mouchoir... c'est un gant !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur l’honneur   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De Cape et de Crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** don Lope, Mademoiselle, Hermine   
> **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "gant" pour 31_jours (11 février '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Un mouchoir de fine baptiste, parfumé, bordé de dentelle et brodé d’une initiale, négligemment perdu ; qu’en faire d’autre sinon le garder précieusement jusqu’à pouvoir le restituer à sa charmante propriétaire ? Et si tout se passe bien, la gente dame insiste alors pour qu’on le garde.  
Le garder par devers soi sans rien dire, c’est grossier. Refuser de le reprendre une fois qu’on vous offre sa garde, ça l’est encore plus. 

Armand, parfait gentilhomme, chérira comme il se doit celui que Séléné lui abandonnera. Lope, lui, regarde avec dédain celui que Mademoiselle force en ses mains. Jusqu’à l’affront.

_Ceci n’est pas un mouchoir... c’est un gant !_

Au cours de sa longue carrière, des gants au visage, il en reçu et donné son compte. Celui-là est le plus surprenant en soi et le premier qu’il refuse de relever. Il a pourtant déjà croisé le fer avec la dame et sait combien, ô combien, elle est capable de lui tenir tête, ça ne serait pas lâche que d’attaquer _cette_ femme qui sait se défendre ! Et ça n’est pas non plus par couardise, par peur qu’ _elle_ le batte – allons donc ! - qu’il la repousse ainsi.

Mais son honneur lui interdit de bafouer et doña Hermine et Mademoiselle elle-même en portant leurs couleurs à toutes deux en même temps, et il répugne encore au plaisir qu’il a pris la dernière fois à ferrailler avec _elle_. 

Il raffermit comme il le peut ses certitudes en se persuadant qu’il a bien fait en abandonnant à la poussière le mouchoir méprisé : il a déjà choisi qui serait sa Dame ; si refuser insulte Mademoiselle, le garder plus avant eut été un camouflet au visage de doña Hermine... et contrairement à Mademoiselle, Hermine n’est pas du genre à demander réparation à la pointe de l’épée ; elle se vengerait plutôt d’un poignard dans le dos.   
Et elle aurait bien raison, admet Lope, l’oreille basse. Il ne mérite pas mieux.


	3. Mademoiselle & Lope, De quoi jeter un froid ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous ces gants qu'elle a tendus et jetés dans sa direction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De quoi jeter un froid, peut-être...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** don Lope\Mademoiselle  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Alain Ayroles et Jean-Luc Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « froid » pour Sheepnimrauko (octobre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Les talons hauts de Mademoiselle résonnent contre les dalles de Callikinitopolis, ponctuant sa démarche décidée. Présentement, elle s’arrange pour tomber nez à museau avec Lope, lequel s’arrangeait pour l’éviter.

« Or ça, me battriez-vous froid, monsieur ?  
\- Je ne bats pas les dames, Madame.  
\- _Mademoiselle_.  
\- Pardonnez-moi. Vous insistez sur votre liberté, j’oubliais. »

Le sourire de Mademoiselle, de simplement prédateur, se fait carnassier :  
« Vous dites cela comme si vous désapprouviez. Une femme n’est-elle entière que si elle se tient sous la coupe d’un homme, pour vous ? »

Un froncement de museau et une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle triomphe, avec toute la modestie dont elle est capable :  
« Vous refusez de répondre. »

Et dans le silence de Lope, elle se rengorge, préparant pour le punir une avance qu’il ne pourra accepter sans se ridiculiser :  
« Et si je vous proposais d’être cet homme, vous tairiez-vous encore ? »


	4. Mademoiselle & Séléné, L'enrouler autour de son doigts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De si jolies boucles blondes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’enrouler autour de son doigt  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages :** Mademoiselle, Séléné, Hermine  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « à nous les petites anglaises » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (26 décembre ’09)  
>  **Prompt :** sur une réflexion de concernant les cheveux de Mademoiselle et de Séléné   
> **Nombre de mots :** 225

« Vous avez de bien belles boucles blondes, » roucoule celle que l’on appelle Mademoiselle en enroulant l’une d’elle autour de son doigt.   
N’est-ce pas une manière détournée de se vanter ? s’étonne Séléné à part elle : elle a les mêmes, et en plus un chignon impressionnant.

« Oh, pas autant que les vôtres, répond-elle timidement.  
\- Hm, hm... »   
Mademoiselle ne relève pas le compliment et poursuit :   
« Est-ce naturel chez vous, ou bien le fruit d’une technique terrienne dont je n’aurais eu vent durant mon long exil ? Me montrerez-vous, très chère ? Oh, et en échange bien sûr je vous dirai le mien secret : comparons donc ! Mais, vous rougissez, ma belle enfant ?  
\- C’est que vous êtes bien cavalière, intervient Hermine, alors que notre chère Séléné est des plus réservées.  
\- Vous m’en voyez navrée, » jette Mademoiselle avec un regard dédaigneux aux boucles brunes sauvages et la propre audace d’Hermine : bien trop hardie, un caractère trop semblable au sien ; elle lui préfère de loin les sages rouleaux blonds et la timidité à dominer et à modeler selon son goût ?

« Allons, vous troublerais-je donc ?  
\- Nenni Mada- Mademoiselle, mais nous nous connaissons à peine.  
\- Nous nous connaîtrons mieux ainsi !  
\- Oui-da, je n’en doute pas.  
\- À la bonne heure ! »


	5. Mademoiselle, La meilleure à ce qu'elle fait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si personne n'accusera la sœur du Roi de souffrir de bellicisme...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La meilleure dans ce qu’elle fait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnage :** Mademoiselle  
>  **Genre :** vamp'  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Mademoiselle, « belle et forte »  
> pour Cucumber_Sandwiches (Noël '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les Sélénites aiment la beauté et toutes formes d’art, sauf celui du combat (à moins qu’il ne soit rimé, comme de bien entendu). Le commun des mortels a bien du mal à accepter de voir Mademoiselle, avec son physique de déesse et son intelligence supérieure "s’abaisser", à ce qu’ils pensent, à pratiquer les arts grossiers de l’escrime, voire de la lutte.

C’est qu’elle aime à jouir de la force qui est sienne, qu’elle a vite fait le tour des concours de beauté plastique et de traits d’esprit, et entend à exercer son pouvoir par d’autres moyens plus directs.


	6. Jean et le Maître d'Armes, Le délaissé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejeté ! par son propre frère, par ce Terrien si fascinant, par le destin tout entier !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _The Unfavourite_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean sans Lune, le Maître d’Armes, le Roi  
>  **Genre :** déception  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** histoire d’amour impossible, d’après un mème de Saint-Valentin (février '10)  
>  **Avertissements :** Stalker With A Crush, peut-être des soupcons de twincest (même si à sens unique seulement)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130

Jean de la Lune a nourri sa mégalomanie aux histoires du Maître d’Armes. Ce que le Terrien avait (entre autres) fui semblait au lieu de simplement atroce, terriblement exotique et excitant aux yeux du Sélénite rongé d’ennui. Il a compris de travers ce qu’il voulait lui transmettre.   
Et après lui avoir montré que sa Lune n’était qu’un paradis imparfait, après lui avoir fait miroiter tant de promesses, ce bougre d’imbécile, de maître, est allé chercher l’enseignement de son ramolli de frère, lequel n’avait aucun usage pour la force qu’il aurait pu apporter.

Double déception pour Jean : en son frère et en le Maître d’Armes pour leurs manques d’ambition respectifs et pour l’avoir ainsi tous les deux rejeté en faveur de l’autre. Il les renie tous les deux !


	7. Mademoiselle & Maître d'Armes, Élève particulière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a déjà tant de choses qu'il lui a apprises et tant d'autres encore qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il lui apprenne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une élève particulière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mademoiselle, le Maître d’Armes  
>  **Genre :** vamp  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** histoire d’amour impossible, d’après un mème de Saint-Valentin (février ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Le Maître d’Armes a enseigné à Mademoiselle tout ce qu’il savait de l’épée – et de l’épée uniquement, les choses rimées ne l’intéressaient guère. Occupant sa langue à autre chose que la poésie, elle se comportait plus comme un homme ; elle était bien loin de la fine fleur fragile à protéger à laquelle il rêvait. Il avait été ravi de lui enseigner, pensant ainsi se rapprocher d’elle ; à la place, sans le comprendre avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, il lui avait au contraire donné l’occasion de s’éloigner définitivement de son idéal (qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment été au départ, de toute façon). L’amour courtois ? Non merci ! Amour grivois plutôt, pour la belle.

Le voilà effrayé de l’attitude cavalière qu’elle prend, et la couardise qu’il montre à vouloir tempérer ses ardeurs rebute la fière Mademoiselle. Elle aussi attendait mieux de lui, à vrai dire, après toutes ses vantardises...


	8. Mademoiselle/Lope - Femme fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle aurait aimé en faire quelque chose. Il n'a pas voulu et à la place elle le déteste. Mais elle aurait bien aimé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Femme fatale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** De cape et de crocs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mademoiselle/don Lope  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ayrolles et Masbou, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Lope/Mademoiselle – _Foe Yay_ »  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Mademoiselle aurait bien aimé se faire un ami de cet envahisseur terrien fougueux et belliqueux. (Enfin… un ami ? comprenez plutôt : sa chose.)

Don Lope a immédiatement flairé cette Mademoiselle comme ennemie dangereuse. Une volonté de fer dans des robes de princesse, agile de son épée et de sa langue… sulfureuse séductrice. Oh oui, il la voit venir des lieues à la ronde.

Elle le déteste parce qu’il l’a si vite et si vertement repoussée. Il se méfie d’elle d’autant plus que… il se sent bien faible devant ses attaques. Maudite sorcière qui le détournerait trop facilement de Doña Hermine !


End file.
